


Forgot

by MotherOfOompaLoompas



Series: Brothers in All but Blood [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Hurt Damian Wayne, Hurt/Comfort, Police Officer Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfOompaLoompas/pseuds/MotherOfOompaLoompas
Summary: Sometimes the Bludhaven Police Department gets a reminder that Dick isn't just a young adult, living alone. Sometimes he gets visitors.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Series: Brothers in All but Blood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683295
Comments: 17
Kudos: 795





	Forgot

It was strange to think about Dick Grayson, Bludhaven police officer, being a rich kid from Gotham. He was funny and popular and always had time to help out one of his friends.

Every once in a while, though, something would happen that reminded his colleagues of his origins in their sister city or the circus before that. It usually entailed him perfectly mimicking an upper class Gotham accent or flipping over a fence during a chase.

But this time it was different.

A small figure in a hoodie entered through the front door of the police department’s offices, and made its way to the front desk.

“I demand to see Grayson.” The child glared up at the receptionist with red, puffy eyes and a surprisingly demanding voice for someone who couldn’t be over 12 years old. 

“Umm… may I ask why? Or your relation to Officer Grayson?” the confused woman answered, keeping a wary eye on the kid as she scanned the office area for Jake, Dick’s partner. Kids like this weren’t a rarity at the office, with how high crime is, but they usually didn’t demand officers by name. This could be a potential set up of some kind.

“No you may not. I need to see him now.”

“Well, he is quite busy at the moment. Perhaps you can leave him a message with me or a phone number for him to contact you later.” She made eye contact with Jake, on the opposite side of the room. He began to make his way over. 

“That is unacceptable. He will agree to see me. Tell him I wish to see him immediately.” The kid’s voice had gone cold, and he had a threatening air around him.

“Hey, kiddo,” Jake jumped in as he made it to the receptionist desk, “Dick’s a little help up right now, how about you come talk with me for a bit at my desk.” He said this in a peppy voice.

“Tt, I do not need you to belittle me. I do not require your help. I need to see Grayson!” He raised his voice, emotions getting to him as the pesky officers continued not to listen to him.

“Ok, kid, but-”

“No! I need him!”

“Look, I can’t just let-”

“Silence, you incompitent fool!”

“Now, listen hear, you-”

“Damian?” a quiet voice interrupted.

Dick Grayson approached. “Hey, Little D. What’s up?” he asked as he kneeled in front of the previously violent kid. The entire office was watching now.

Damian stumbled forward into his arms and buried his head into Dicks shoulder. Dick wrapped his arms around him and hoisted him onto his hip, standing as he did so. Damian stayed quiet.

“Sorry Marsha, Jake,” Dick said, turning towards them. “This is my little brother, Damian. He texted me he was coming for the weekend. I should have told you he might show up.”

“Oh, no, you’re good. We just-” Jake cut himself off. “I forgot you have brothers back in Gotham.”

“Yeah, Little D can sometimes come off a bit strong,” he laughed as he ruffled Damian’s hair from where he hadn’t yet resurfaced from his shoulder. “Do you mind if I leave a bit early? I wouldn’t usually, but I’d like to get him settled at my apartment, so we can have as much bro bonding time as possible this weekend.” He squeezed Damian’s leg, hoping for a reaction, but all he got was the kid tightening his hold around his neck.

“Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll finish up your work for you. Have fun!”

“Thanks!” Dick shouted as he walked out the door.

He had to get his little brother home and figure out what had bothered him enough to come to Bludhaven unannounced.


End file.
